Cray Wars
by Rodolfo Gonzalez S
Summary: This story is about two children and how their love will lead them to live great adventures on the planet Cray, facing a large number of problems and enemies in between them.
1. Turn 00

**This story happened a long time ago, even before you and me ... is the story between two people who loved each other very much. Our story begins a few years ago on the planet Cray.**

* * *

 **[OPENING]**

* * *

 _ **(Somewhere in Cray...)**_

"Chrono play with me" said a little dragon.

"Ok" said a red-haired boy. While they were playing, a meeting was held in the Zodiac Time Beast especial room.

"Well Chronojet, what's this meeting for?" Chronofang asked.

"The time has come ... we have hidden our existence from the entire planet." the clan leader tells him.

"Can I know why?" ask another of the zodiac time beast.

"Master Chronojet saw that the great catastrophe will happen again." says Uluru, who was sitting next to his master.

"I will soon meet the leaders of the other nations, but I need the boy to grow a little more." said Chronojet.

* * *

 _ **While with Chrono and Dran ...**_

"You are very slow Chrono." said Dran who floated and laughed at the redhead.

"It's not fair Dran, I can't fly." Chrono complained, at that moment a strange portal opens in front of them.

"Woow, look Chrono, what do you think is on the other side?" Dran asked who put his hand in the portal.

"I don't know, but the best thing is to inform Uluru-san." says Chrono, but ... the portal doesn't release Dran, Chrono tries to pull it off but ... both of them are sucked.

 _ **(Somewhere else in Cray...)**_

"Hey boy, are you okay?" said a girl with green hair.

"Dran!" Chrono cries, who realizes that he wasn't at home any more...

"Who is Dran? And why are you crying?" the girl asks him.

"Dran is a friend of mine, by the way ... Where am I ? I don't recognize this place." the redhead asks her, who still didn't recognize the place.

"You're a very rude person, you're supposed to introduce yourself first, you're infront of one of the princesses of the green nation." the girl answers, standing up.

"My name is Chrono, and I am one of the soldiers of the Chronojet master." said the redhead very arrogantly.

"Ha ha ha, a soldier you?" the green-haired girl laughed.

"And what is your name your Majesty?" Chrono asks with sarcasm.

"I am Tokoha and when I turn 16 I will become the new princess of neo nectar." she answers.

"Well, would you help me find Dran?" asks Chrono.

"of course little soldier," she replies, while they both look for Dran ... Chrono played with Tokoha and they became friends. More and more it was getting dark and Chrono thought that he would never go home anymore.

"Something happens?." Tokoha asks him.

"Don't worry, it's just ... I think I won't go home anymore." Chrono answers him.

"Well, it's fine with me, I'll finally have a friend." Tokoha smiles at him, who hugs him ... this makes the redhead blush a lot.

"Woow, Chrono you look like master Chronofang." said Dran, who took the two by surprise.

"Dran, where were you?" Chrono asked his friend.

"Well, after going through that portal ... I came home and I realized that you weren't there, so I came to find you and boom! Here you are." Dran said.

"Does that mean ... that you can go through the portals?" Chrono is surprised.

"That means ... that's the goodbye Mr. soldier." Tokoha said very sadly.

"Yeah, I doubt we'll see each other again." he said goodbye Chrono.

"let's make a promise." Tokoha told him, who gives him his little finger.

"okay." chrono responds, who does the same.

"We promise that ... we'll see each other again no matter what." she answers.

* * *

 **Yubi kiri genman.**

 **Uso tsuitara.**

 **Hari sen bon nomasu.**

 **Yubi kitta.**

* * *

 _At that moment the children start to laugh ..._

"Seriously, who came up with that for a promise?" laughed Tokoha.

"The same thing I ask myself, who the hell would be willing to cut his pinky and swallow a million needles." laughed Chrono too.

"The best thing is not to find out." Tokoha tells him.

 _After that, both children say goodbye and Chrono leaves with Dran, while Tokoha waits patiently until the day he sees his new friend again..._

 _ **To be continue...**_


	2. Turn 01

**_Time passed and now the little Tokoha, became a 14-year-old girl. And in two years she would become the new princess of Neo nectar._**

 ** _For one side she was very happy, but at the same time she missed his friend who never saw again. She had even come to think that he had forgotten about her._**

"Tokoha-chan is time to wake up." said a girl who wore a nun's outfit.

"Oh, Kumi-chan, if you're here, it means that the Oracle think tank have arrived." Tokoha answers the girl.

"Yeah, Mr. Susanoo and the other masters have arrived, but your sister wants to talk to you first." Kumi told him, who helps Tokoha get up from his bed and get dressed.

* * *

 _ **[OPENING]**_

* * *

 _ **Turn 01 : The Reunion**_

"You wanted to talk to me, Sis?" Tokoha asks her.

"Yes, as you already know in two more years, you will become the new Neo nectar princess, so I want to know if you made a decision yet?" she answers very frankly.

"What do you mean?" Tokoha asks her.

"I mean, if you have a pretender for the throne. What I mean is that we can't wait for the child you mentioned in that occasion to appear magically." his sister answered.

"But ..." she said, who is interrupted by her sister. "right now I have something to talk about with the other masters, but could you take care of her for a moment Miguel?"

"Eh?" Tokoha reacts in surprise, while a boy with a sword, boots and hat enters.

"Nice to meet you, princess, my name is Miguel and I belong to the order of the musketeers." the young man introduced himself.

"What are you planning, Ahsha?" Tokoha asks.

"Nothing, like Antero will be taking care of me, I need someone to take care of you while I'm busy... Also as I understand that he is very good in combat." Ahsha told him, who was going to the meeting room.

 _While Tokoha was escorted by her bodyguard, there were other people who had heard the conversation and decided to move._

"Sorry I'm late." said Ahsha, who came to the meeting room.

"Don't worry A-chan, our mysterious guest hasn't arrived either." Altmile said an old friend of Ahsha and now a knight of the order of Royal Paladin.

"Well, would you mind if I bring some snacks while the person who cited us arrives here." said Ahsha, who sends for a few maids to serve some tea and cookies.

"I feel disrespectful because the guest cited in your country and not arrive on time." Altmile replied annoyed.

"Yeah, what kinds of manners are those." said Susanoo, who was in agreement with Altmile.

"Sorry, I'm sorry, it's just that I had a problem back there." said a voice, who disappeared the cookies that Altmile and Susanoo had.

"who you are?" they ask him both, who take out their weapons.

"Wow, these cookies are delicious, congratulate the chef your majesty." said a dragon Steampunk who appears in front of them.

"Thank you very much, but ... I made them." Ahsha answers, who blushes. This makes Antero stand in front of her.

"You didn't answer the question of the masters, who are you?" Antero asks annoyed.

"Sorry, I'm Chronojet Dragon and I'm a leader of the Gear Chronicle clan." the dragon was preceded before the other masters.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Master Chronojet Dragon, but why did you choose to see us in my country instead of yours?" Ahsha asks.

"That is a very good question, and everything will be explained in due time ... right now, it is best to tell you where we came from and what is about to happen." he answers Chronojet dragon.

"Our clan can looks the events of the present, past and the future as well, we are also good with the technological advances and science. Originally, our habitat is in the Dark Zone, but we take care of it from another small place in ruins, which is hidden and we only reveal the information to our relatives. I hope in some time in the future you and the other masters were part of it, because im making a contingency plan to protect our world." Chronojet explained.

 _While in the meeting room the teachers talked about important matters, outside with the princess was another problem._

"Could you stop following me for just a minute!" Tokoha complained.

"I'm afraid it won't be able to do it, because Lady Ahsha asked me to take care of your safety, but this could also be a good time to get know each other a little more." said the musketeer, just at that moment...

"Sorry, but I'm a little lost here!" said a red-haired boy, who made the musketeer away from the princess quickly and answered annoyed. "Can we know who you are?"

"I am a soldier in training, my name is Chrono ... oh and I belong to the Gear C." said the young redhead.

"I've never heard about it-" answered Miguel, who was pushed by the princess...

"You're the little Chrono?" she asked him, who remembered the promise she had made with that child some time ago.

"Yeah, but now I'm not small any more, your majesty," Chrono replied to the princess.

"It's good to see you, I thought you already forgot about me." Tokoha told him, while the soldier would laugh back and say "and eat a million needles, don't even think about it."

 ***cough*** "I will take to your room immediately and escort your company wherever he goes." the musketeer answered him annoying.

"Ah, but I wanted to talk to him for a few more minutes." replied the princess, who was getting a little sad.

"Don't worry, my master gave me the order to protect the new princess, which I suppose that's you?" said Chrono who kissed the princess's hand.

"your master?" Tokoha asks him.

"Yeah, he came here to talk with Lady Ahsha and the other masters, it seems that something seri-" said Chrono, but was interrupted by Miguel "unfortunately I can't let you take the princess, if you want to take her, it will be on my dead body." the musketeer answered, who drew his sword.

Miguel began his attack on Chrono for no apparent reason, but Chrono, for some reason, never drew his weapon, he only dodging the attacks of the young musketeer.

"Chrono, Miguel is very good with the sword, use your weapon or something!" shouted the princess, who saw her friend only dodging Miguel's attacks.

"I can't do that princess, I was ordered not to attack a civilian of this nation." Chrono replied, everything seemed fine until...

"Ufff! That was close." Chrono answers Miguel, who now does draw his weapon but only to defend himself.

"Will you take me seriously now?" Miguel asked him.

"What the princess says is true, you're very good, but orders are orders." says Chrono, who turns around and keeps his weapons... at that moment Miguel attacks him from behind, but Chrono uses his weapon and only receives a scratch. The fight continues and this makes the sound of the weapons reach the meeting room, where the other masters are talking.

 _ **what will happen now? that discover it in the next chapter ...**_

 _ **To be continue**_ _ **...**_

* * *

 _ **[ENDING]**_


	3. Turn 02 - The Peace Treaty

**_Opening..._**

* * *

 _The fight between Chrono and Miguel continued, and the clash of their arms caused the sound to reach the meeting room, where the masters they talked about important matters._

"What's that noise?" Altmile asked.

"for the sound ... it look like a fight" Antero answers. As soon as they realize what happened, the masters decide to go out and see what happens...

"What's going on here?" Ahsha asked, that was when Chrono and Miguel fell down exhausted.

"Miguel, what happened here?" Antero asked his most loyal musketeer.

"This guy came with intentions to kidnap the princess, it seems that I prevented him." said the young musketeer very proud.

"That's not ..." Chrono replied, but Altmile was already aiming him with his sword, until ... "Your Majesty, if you do something to this boy, you'll make a serious mistake." Chronojet answered, who defended Chrono.

"What do you want to say Master Chronojet, do you know this young man?" Ahsha asks.

"That's right, Chrono belongs to my personal guard ... even though he's still in training, but he's very skilled and I gave him very clear instructions, right?" said Chronojet, who saw Chrono very seriously.

"But he wasn't guilty." Tokoha said, but is interrupted by her sister. "You stay out of this Tokoha." his sister told her.

"The princess is right" said another voice, which came accompanied by a small dragon...

"Shion, you know what happened?" Altmile asks a blond young man.

"Yes master, that guy never raised his weapon more than a couple of times to defend himself, I can't say the same about the musketeer, who almost attacked that young man in the back." Shion said a noble royal paladin, who was available to Altmile.

"Is that true, Shion?" Altmile asks him.

"Yeah, this little guy was looking for a guy named Chrono, and when we found him, we saw everything that happened." the knight answers.

"Master Chronojet, I owe you an apology for having accused your guard unfairly, I ask you please don't take negative actions from my nation, and I hope you still want to sign the peace treaty with us," Ahsha told him. getting on your knees.

"Don't worry Lady Ahsha, I'll sign the treaty as planned, so please stand up." Chronojet answered him, who kindly offered his hand to Lady Ahsha for her to stand up.

"I'll take Miguel and he will receive a proper punishment for attacking an ally of another nation ... I apologize on behalf of all the musketeers, Master Chronojet." Antero told them, who took Miguel with him.

"Sister, we'll go to treat the wounded of Chrono." Tokoha told Ahsha.

"Chrono? Chrono? Wait a minute ... that wasn't the name of the child you met long time ago?" Ahsha asked her sister.

"Yeah, why?" she answers verry confused...

"Master Chronojet, as you must be aware, my sister will become the next neo-nectar princess and she will have to take my place later. For that, she needs to get married at 18 and have a pretending at 16, so... "Ahsha said, who saw that his sister was in love with the young redhead.

"We accept your offer as part of the peace treaty, but there are still things we have to talk about." Chronojet answers Lady Ahsha.

"Children, take the young warrior to treat his wounds, we still have things to talk about." Altmile told the children.

"Yes my lord," Shion would say. "Princess, Kumi, please put Chrono on my back" annexed Shion, who was leaning a little to load the redhead.

"Dran, go with them, I'll let you know what happened as soon as I can." Chronojet said to the little dragon.

* * *

 **Several minutes later...**

"ouch!" Chrono reacted all in pain.

"You finally woke up." Shion greeted him.

"Who are you? Where am I?" Chrono asks, not recognizing the place... "I am Shion, and I belong to the Royal Paladin's second division soldiers, it's a pleasure to meet you Chrono." the blonde said, who gives him his hand.

"Well, the pleasure is mine, but where am I?" the redhead asks him. "You are in the neo-nectar's hospital, after your confrontation with the musketeer you only had time to say a few words and you fainted... by the way I was the one who brought you here." Shion told Chrono.

"I think I owe you one." the redhead replies.

"Yeah, well ... I have to go" said Shion.

"why?" asks Chrono.

"Oh, well ... the thing is... that the princess and your little friend want to see you, there will be another time to talk or train together, see you soon, hero!" Shion said goodbye, and as soon as he leaves the room, Dran and Tokoha enter to see Chrono.

"Chrono!" Dran was glad to see him awake, and jump on him. "Ouch! Dran be more careful or you would hurt me more." said the redhead, who takes a few millimeters away from the little dragon.

"Do you feel better?" Tokoha asks him.

"Of course princess, well now that I'm better, it's time to go home Dran." Chrono said, as he took Dran in his arms. "You can't do that Chrono." Dran said.

"why?" asks the redhead.

"Well, as part of the peace treaty ... you are now a pretender to the princess, and you will have to stay here for a while." Dran answered him.

"How long?" asks Chrono.

"I don't know." Dran answers him. "On the other side you're still a soldier, so you still have missions that you have to fulfill, for example: if you are called for an important mission or a situation where the Master Chronojet needs you, you will have to go without reproach."Dran explained to Chrono his new situation.

"I see ..." Chrono said.

"I'm sorry I caused you so much trouble." Tokoha told him, just at that moment Chrono caresses his cheek and says ... "Don't worry about your majesty, it's not the end of the world, I can still return to my country as soon as I can."

"That's right ... you'll only be here for a few days, once your situation is cleared you will go back to the Dark Zone. The important thing at the time is that you and my pretty little sister have time to talk." said Lady Ahsha, who came to see how Chrono was.

"That means that Chrono will go again." said the princess, who was sad again.

"As part of the peace treaty, he can come and go whenever and however he wants... This is due to two very important things." Ahsha said.

"And which are they?" Chrono asks the leader of the neo-nectar.

"Well, I don't want to take one of the best soldier of master Chonojet, and I know that my little sister is very mature and understands that better than anyone, the other thing is ... that you are still a pretender to my sister's heart, for which you have issues in this country." Ahsha told Chrono.

"Well, and what am I supposed to do now?" asks Chrono to Ahsha

"At the moment ... you have two days off from your Master, use them as you want, Tokoha, if you want to show him the place," said Ahsha, who winks at her little sister and leaves the place.

 _ **To be Continue**_ _ **...**_

* * *

 _ **Ending...**_


	4. Turn 03 - Our Stories

_**Openinig...**_

* * *

As agreed in his peace treaty ... Ahsha and Chronojet, they let Chrono stay in the green Nation for a couple of days to talk and get to know the princess a little more.

"And what happened the last time we saw each other?" Tokoha asked.

"Not much, I just grew up." said the red-haired soldier, scratching his head.

"If you were a member of the imperial guard, and you are still a soldier in training, then something must have happened?" she said intrigued... just at that moment Dran appears. "I think you should tell her Chrono, if he becomes your girlfriend or your wife it would be terrible to keep secrets." said Dran, who joked a little with the redhead.

"Dran, what time did you get here?" Chrono asked annoyed.

"Well ... they ordered me to stay for information you about missions, among other things." the little dragon answered him.

"Then you'll stay with us?" the princess asked. To which the dagon replies... "Yes, but returning to the subject ... Chrono, you have to tell her."

"Well, this won't be a long story, but maybe it will be entertaining." the redhead replies.

* * *

 _ **Flashback**_ _ **...**_

"Chrono, what you and Dran did two years ago was wrong, and you know it right?" Urulu scolded them.

"It wasn't our fault, we were just playing and a portal almost sucks Dran." Chrono complained. "Time has come, now ... Chrono, we'll train you as a member of the royal guard of the Zodiac Time Beast." a voice said in the distance.

"Master Chronojet!" Chrono said happy.

"Wait what does he mean?" Dran question "The master saw the future of this child. And he will became the greatest warrior, or even a demon that carries one of the bearers of chaos." Urulu answered Dran.

"That's why I want to train you." Chronojet said, but Chrono replies ... "But that wouldn't be counterproductive, I mean... if I turn into the bad guy I'll be so strong that you can't possibly stop me." Chrono answers.

"Don't worry, I have my contingency plans." he would be his teacher. "Urulu, at the moment, takes Chrono to the training room, this will be the hardest years of his life."

"As you say Master Chronojet." said Urulu.

 _After that I only remember 6 years of training, just when I was about to complete my seventh year of training ... they named me guard... and that's all I can say, since then the Master Chronojet wanted to do the meeting that we brought here._

 _ **End of the**_ _ **flashback**_ _ **...**_

* * *

"That's an interesting story." said the princess, who apart from being very excited by his friend's story, her eyes seemed to shine. It was a glow that wasn't shown while talking to the other candidates.

"Well, enough of me, what about you, your majesty." asks Chrono. "Well, after you left ..." the princess said.

* * *

 _ **Flashback**_ _ **...**_

"Tokoha, a friend has come, so please be polite and come and say hello." said his sister. Tokoha was approaching and seeing a very tall soldier she hides behind her sister.

"Hello future princess, my name is Altmile. Nice to meet you!" Altmile greets her, Tokoha starts to get closer, but at that moment a blond boy smiles at her, this causes Tokoha to return to hide.

"I'm sorry My Lady, Shion apologize." said Altmile.

"Don't worry Alt, I'm surprised she's acting like that after she has been playing with an intruder all day." Ahsha answers. "Somebody went into your palace?" Altmile asks Ahsha.

"He wasn't an intruder, his name is Chrono and he's my friend." she said, inflating her cheeks a little. "Yeah, whatever, by the way ... what did Altmile come for?" Ahsha asked Altmile, who leaves aside her sister's tantrums.

"Well, first I thought she would feel lonely, so I brought Shion and someone else to play with her." At that moment when Altmile finished his words a girl comes out and gives Tokoha a candy.

"My name is Kumi, it's nice to meet you princess." a girl said to Tokoha.

"Well, why aren't you going to play a little?" Altmile suggested to them, while Kumi took Tokoha's hand and carried her to the garden to play. "Don't you go with them?" Altmile asked Shion ... "Welll, I think I don't like her very much, the best thing it's that Kumi take care of her." Shion replied to his master. "I'll get it... but, please, can you just keep an eye on them. Pls?" Altmile answered the blond boy.

 _ **End of**_ _ **flashback**_ _ **...**_

* * *

 _After that, I became a good friend of both Kumi and Shion, they always came to play with me. Although sometimes my sister tried to convince Shion to be a candidate, but he refused, maybe because he knew that ... I ..._

"It's an interesting story," Chrono told him, but in that moment ...

"Tokoha, do you have a moment?" Kumi asked him. "Yes." the princess answers, who goes to where her friend is.

"Chrono, I have a call from Urulu," said Dran, who hands a communicator to the red-haired soldier.

"Urulu, what's up?" Chrono asked, since they hadn't even spent the two days he had permission ...

"The Master Chronojet needs you, so I need you to come back here immediately." the spokesperson for the leader of his clan told him. "It's okay ... I'll go immediately." said the redhead, who turned to see the princess and gave him a very fake smile, which she noticed immediately.

"Kumi, we'll talk later, I have a bad prescience." she told her, who leaves her friend returns with Chrono. "Something happens?" she asks the redhead.

"I have to go back." Chrono responds to Tokoha. "You weren't supposed to have two days off?" she asks him.

"Yeah, but It seems that the Master Chronojet needs me, and it's for an important mission, believe me, I would like to be here a little longer." the redhead replies, who tenderly embraces the princess.

"promise me you'll come back." she said something sad. "I have a promise with this nation and with you, so I have to return." Chrono smiled at Tokoha.

"You better, because you'll have to give me this..." she kissed him, while Dran and Kumi were stumped.

 _After that ... Dran opens a portal, the same that Tokoha saw when she was little ... and that is how Chrono and Dran cross through it and disappear from the green nation._

 _ **To be Continue**_ _ **...**_

* * *

 _ **Ending...**_


	5. Turn 04 - The Chrono's Mission

_After leaving the princess and her friends, Chrono returned to the Dark Zone, only to be received by Urulu, who took him to the base of the Gear C._

"Master, what happened?" Chrono asked his teacher.

"Take a seat, Urulu close the door please." said Chronojet dragon. "As you say my master." she answered him.

"Eh? Master, could you tell me what's going on?" Chrono asks Chronojet. "Chrono, You can't tell this to anyone, not even the princess." Chronojet told Chrono.

"Apparently it's something very serious." Chrono answered him.

"Yeah, it seems that Chronofang has betrayed us..." said Chronojet. "This has to be a joke, right?" Chrono answers, who laughs nervously.

"I know it's hard for you to believe it, since he was your master in combat ... but Mesh-kia saw that he took the plans of the Stride Gate." Chronojet told him, very sure of himself.

"What?" ask Chrono. "The Stride Gate is something that we have been guarding the zodiac time beast for years, because if it falls into the wrong hands, the units could reach the planet **"E"** in less than you think and cause a big problem to the humans." Chronojet explains to the young warrior.

"But what about messiah, isn't he supposed to impede his passage or something?" Chrono question. "Not with the Stride Gate open ... They can cross before the messiah realizes." his master replied.

"Chrono, as your master and leader of your clan I ask ..." Chronojet adds, but chrono interrupts him. "Don't worry, it's true that Master Chronofang taught me how to defend myself and all about combat, but ... If he is a traitor, then he must be brought to justice. "

"By the way ..." Chrono was about to speak, but an alarm sounded.

"I'm sorry to interrupt Master Chronojet, but apparently someone saw Chronofang talking to a human, not only that, they also saw him with a large army and a part of him went to the US and another to the green nation." Urulu told him.

"Urulu, call the Zodiac Time Beast" said Chronojet very serious ... "I can't master." she respod him.

"why?" asked Chronojet. "Because all the ZTB have disappeared." she commented to him with a sad tone of voice.

"This is bad." Chronojet worries.

"Something wrong?" Chrono asks his teacher, who responds ... "Chrono, take Dran and return to the green nation with Lady Ahsha, whatever happens, don't let Chronofang put his hands on the little one." his master said to him, who sounded worried.

"why?" Chrono asked him. "Because if Chronofang comes to have all the ZTBs he would activate the Srtide Gate." Chronojet answered him, who scares Chrono from the meeting droom.

 _After talking to his teacher, Chrono went to look for Dran and when I managed to find him ..._

"Dran, we have to get out of here, Master Chronojet wants me to get you safe." the redhead said to him.

"Well, let's go," answers the small dagon, who placed himself on Chrono's shoulder.

"Would you open a portal to the green nation?" asks Chrono. Dran tries to do what his friend asks, but finds it impossible ... "I can't." Dran answers him.

"How is that impossible?" asks Chrono.

"Yes, for some reason I run out of energy." Dran replied to his red-haired friend. "This is bad... now what will we do?" thought Chrono. At that moment, Urulu was passing ...

"Why are you still here?" she asked them, who, after Chrono explained what had happened, decided to help them a little. "My powers are not as big or strong as those of Dran or the Master Chronojet ... but if I can open a portal that will leave you in a port, you will have to take a ship that can take you to the green nation." Urulu told Chrono.

"That's enough for us." says the redhead, who takes Urulu's offer and goes through the portal, not knowing where or to what nation he would take him.

 _ **In some unknown place ...**_

"Where I am?" Chrono asked. "I don't know." Dran answers Chrono.

"Well, for now, let's find something so you can disguise yourself. You can't get a lot of attention." said Chrono, who was walking with Dran on his shoulder, just in that moment ...

"Hey, use your eyes more and see where you walk!" said a blue-haired girl.

"I'm sorry." Chrono answers, who then showed a face of great concern. "What's wrong?" she asks him.

"No, it's nothing, I have to solve this on my own." Chrono answered her. "You obviously have problems, and maybe I can help you if you tell me." she was saying to the redhead.

"I'm sorry... but I can't ... This is a issue of my clan, I can't involve others." Chrono answers him. "Well ... Mr. lonely wolf, my name is Am, and the ship is in that direction, my master NightRose gave it to me, if you want to talk you can go when you want." she was saying to him, who is heading towards her boat.

After talking to Am, Chrono went to a small market to get some clothes to disguise him as well as Dran, but he didn't count on Chronofan's soldiers already looking for him. So Chrono and Dran flee from there and run to Am's ship.

"So you're ready to talk?" she asks him.

"Take me to the green nation, and give me some clothes please." Chrono said to him. "Not until you tell me a good reason." she answered him.

"The only thing I can tell you is that this little one needs to be safe." Chrono answers her. That's when Am gave him a couple of curtains ... "I don't have men's clothes, so you and your friend will have to settle for this."

"Sure thanks." Chrono appreciated. "And what are you going to do at the green nation?" Am asks. "I have an important issue to attend." Chrono said very seriously.

Seeing the expression on Chrono's face, Am decided to help him, and that is how the blue-haired boat started to set sail. Meanwhile in Chrono's mind he just had a concern... and that was ... knowing if the princess was okay.

 _ **To be continue**_ _ **...**_

* * *

 _ **Ending...**_


	6. Turn 05 - The Pirate and the Green Natio

**Turn - 05: The pirate and the Green Nation**

* * *

 ** _The days passed, and Chrono helped Am on the boat so that it wasn't so much work for her. But it was evident that the Gear C. will not be very good for that, arriving around day five, Am came to see something in the distance... it was indeed the green nation._**

" **Earth in sight!** " She shouted, but there was no sound. Concerned about her passengers she decides to see how they are doing, and to her surprise they were both deeply asleep.

"Get up, get up!" She said, pulling the sheets while Chrono and Dran rolled and fell off the bed.

"ouch! Hey, why did you do that?" Chrono asks, rubbing his head. "Ha, we're already in the green nation... we'll untangle in ten minutes," she answered.

 _Once they disembarked, Chrono leaves Am with the payment of his trip. And then he chooses to go to the palace, but just when he gets there..._

"What does this all mean?" Chrono asks, that's when a figure appears before him ... "That's the same thing I'd like to ask you." said Antero, who puts his sword in front of Chrono's face.

"I don't understand what you're talking about... but... where are Lady Ahsha and the princess?" the redhead asked him. "why do you want to know that?" Antero answered him.

"It's obvious, I'm worried about they." Chrono said to him.

"They worries you, if that were so, your clan wouldn't have come to attack us as soon as you left." he answered Antero, who not only left Chrono in shock, but also was about to give him the coup de grace and end his life.

"I'm not supposed to have a word or something like that?" said Chrono.

"You have no rights in this nation." Antero answers, but someone comes out to stop him ...

" **Stop Antero!** I also want to know the reason." said Lady Ahsha. "I want to know why Chronojet sent his general to attack my nation?"

"They told me that this was a issue of Gear C. I'm sorry ... but I can't say anything." Chrono replied. "You can kill me if you want, but they told me not to talk about it." added the redhead. Seeing Chrono's face, Ahsha understood that it was possibly what she had talked about with Chronojet at the meeting.

"It's about the Stride Gate, right?" she whispers in his ear. "How do you...?" Chrono reacted surprised.

"Antero free him, I have to talk to him in private." she was saying to her guard. As Lady Ahsha said, Chrono was released and I took him to a special room.

"How do you know about the Stride Gate?" asks Chrono.

"When you were here, Chronojet told me a little more about the world of humans and the planet " **E** ", besides I don't see Dran anywhere." Ahsha explains to him, who then realizes that Dran wasn't with the redhead.

"He is with a friend." Chrono said to him, who then turns to see but ... "Excuse your highness, but and the princess?"

"Oh, of course ... Antero, could you call my little sister." she asked kindly. "As ordered Lady Ahsha." the musketeer answered him.

 _ **A few minutes later...**_

" **Chrono!** " she said, who between tears embraces her friend. "We'll give you some time." said Ahsha, who leaves the room.

"I'm glad you're fine." he said, hugging Tokoha. "Why did all this happen?" she asks between tears.

"I don't know it myself." Chrono answered her. "But I'm relieved to know you're fine." added the redhead.

"Wait, are you going already?" she told him. "Yeah, I need to hide Dran before something bad happens." Chrono answers her.

"But you'll be back, right?" she said to him, who was hugging the red-haired soldier more and more.

"I don't know, the situation at this moment is very complicated." Chrono answers her. "Then, marry me." she told him. "I would love to, but we still don't have the age for that, we must be at least 18." says Chrono, who evidently had a point in his favor. The hour had arrived and Chrono was about to leave, but ...

"Don't die, you know how difficult it will be to live in a world without you, the moment I realize that you died ... at that moment I will take my life." said Tokoha who was crying again.

"Don't be silly, you have a lot to live for, your sister, your friends and your nation count on you." Chrono said to him, who gave him a kiss on the forehead, but ... the princess decides that before saying goodbye, she gives Chrono a kiss on the lips. Chrono is surprised, but not knowing what may happen to her in the future, she decides to let herself go for the moment, and that tender kiss, takes more strength and becomes one very passionate.

"Was that another promise or something?" asks Chrono.

"No, I did it because I wanted ... besides, it would be bad to be alone and without love on this vast planet." the princess answers.

* * *

 _ **After that they finish their talk...**_

"That was very beautiful, in the distance you know there is something between you two." said Ahsha, who smiled kindly at the red-haired soldier.

"As far as I know, it's bad to listen to other people's conversations, Lady Ahsha." Chrono answered with a smile. "Well, I was worried about my sister's health, as you didn't make any noise, I worried." she excused herself.

"uh?" Chrono asked.

"Yeah, I mean that my little sister must remain pure until her wedding day." said comment made by his highness made the redhead become a living tomato. "Ha ha ha, you look like an "Exploding Tomato". " Ahsha laughed.

"I'm glad that my shame enjoy you." Chrono responded sarcastically. "And where are you going now?" Ahsha asks.

"First I'll go see Dran and Am, and then I'll make a decision." the redhead replies to her. "It's okay, just be careful and try to return, because if you don't... my little sister will cry for years and I will not forgive you." she said. But when Chrono had reached the ship, it had been too late ...

 _ **To be continue**_ _ **...**_


	7. Turn 06 - The kidnapping of Dran

**Turn-06:The kidnapping of Dran...**

* * *

 _Chrono arrives at the ship, only to run into a big surprise ..._

"Am! Am !, what happened?" Chrono asked the blue-haired girl.

"I'm sorry cowboy ... but they took your friend, I tried to do everything I could, but ..." answered Am, who falls to the floor. Chrono sees a little blood on Am's right shoulder, lifts it up and decides to screw her in her bed until she recovers...

 _ **Some minutes later ...**_

"Where I am?" she asks, who recently joined. "What happened Am?" Chrono asks, who was worried about Dran...

"I don't know, I don't even remember how I get to this place." she answered him. "You did this?" Am asks, seeing his bandaged arm.

"Yes, I couldn't leave the floor covered in blood." Chrono answers him. "Thank you," she answers in a low voice, and a slight blush is felt.

"Well, now I will go back to the palace ... we'll need some medicinal plants to cure that wound sooner." Chrono said to her, but Am stops him. "And what did you say, this one stayed another hour until I got back, right?" Am complained "well no, I will accompany you to the palace." insisted the blue-haired girl.

 _Things didn't go so well for Chrono, because now with his lost friend. He had to lead with the captain of his ship had a wounded shoulder, so Chrono had Am very close and leaning on his arm, according to her was only for support and not to fall. Upon arriving at the palace ... well ..._

"Wow, I'm surprised you came so fast, and with another." Ahsha complained to the young redhead.

"She is the captain of a ship that borrows in a port, but returning to the point... I bring you bad news my lady." Chrono replied, who began to tell Ahsha everything that had happened.

"So Dran was kidnapped." she said a little sad.

"Yeah, and I have no doubt that it was Chronofang." Chrono answered him. "Then we must prepare for a battle." Lady Ahsha answered Chrono.

"In the worst case, it will be like that." said a voice coming out of a black hole ... "Master Chronojet!" Chrono said surprised. "I am sorry!" Chrono apologized, who kneels before his master.

"Don't worry Chrono, in case this happened, I had a plan **(b)**." replied Chronojet, who patted Chrono on the back.

"Which?" asks the redhead. "For now ... Lady Ahsha prepares your army, and communicate with the other masters, Chrono, take the princess and go out of here." Chronojet ordered, Ahsha saw that Chronojet was very serious and at that moment ... "Master Chronojet, I accept your proposal to join forces." she told him, the dragon steam punk shakes her hand and while the army Gear C. and Neo Nectar prepared to meet Chronofang, Chrono went to look for Tokoha.

"Chrono-san?" a voice said in the distance.

"You're Kumi right, Tokoha's friend." Chrono answers, who greets the OTT. "Yes, by the way, your friend is already better." Kumi said

"oh thanks" said Chrono, but ... "Hi Chrono, I'm here meeting your new friend." said a voice that made the redhead shudder.

"Hello Princess, I see you've already met Am." The red-haired soldier laughed a little nervously, but it was clear that the princess wasn't happy.

"I think I better go and see how is she." said Kumi, who left Chrono and the princess alone.

"You know this is very uncomfortable..." said Chrono nervously. "And how do you think I feel!" Tokoha shouted at him.

"Eh?" Chrono reacted in surprise. "You're my fiancé, and even then you go with another girl ... You don't think I'm right to be upset!" the princess shouted again.

"Well, I just think you're exaggerating." answered Chrono, who puts his hands on the shoulders of the princess.

"I'm not exaggerating!" she shouted at him. "You were with her in the same boat, it's also possible that you slept with her and even..." she added, but then something prevented her from talking.

"Don't be silly, you're the only one I love." said Chrono, who kisses Tokoha. "You swear to me ..." she said blushing.

"Of course, I won't let anything happen to you." Chrono answered her. "I would even give my life for you." added the redhead.

"Don't say nonsense! I already told you that if you die..." Tokoha says, but is interrupted by another kiss from the redhead.

"Am is just a friend who was helping me, but you know something princess?" Chrono said to him, who approaches the princess's ear and whispers. "You look pretty when you get jealous."

"Chrono!" the princess blushed when she heard the comment of her childhood friend.

"Excuse lovebirds, but... now what do we do?" a voice asked in the distance.

"Chronojet and Lady Ahsha asked me to keep the princess safe." Chrono responded to Am and Kumi.

"Kumi told me everything, but I don't intend to set foot in the US they understood!" Am answers.

"And why?" Tokoha asks her.

"Apparently both the teachers of Am and Shion are rivals and..." Kumi told him, but Chrono interrupts her. "I care in the least, we are in a situation of extreme importance and I will not surrender just for nonsense like this."

"Chrono is right, besides Shion is on our side, and if we tell him that you are our friend, he won't do anything to you Am." Tokoha smiled at Am, who only gives a loud sigh ... "Well then let's go." the piranta answers, who was resigned.

 _Once the princess and Kumi got on the boat they saw that it was not what they expected, but before the situation they couldn't do more._

"Well, now we'll go to the Dark Zone." said Am ... "after that we will return to the port of Aqua Force and then we will go to the US." she added.

"Wait, why?" asks Chrono.

"Very easy clock-boy, the Dark Zone is the best place to buy and sell weapons and we will need them in case we have to defend ourselves." she answered.

"And why will we go to the Aqua Force ports?" Tokoha asked her.

"Very simple my dear princess, but I think that your friend can answer it or am I wrong?" said Am, who saw Kumi. "The Aqua Force ports are commercial sites, we can buy clothes, food and we can even get information." Kumi replied, who showed that she wasn't just a pretty face.

 _ **To Be Continue**_ _ **...**_


	8. Welcome to The Dark Zone!

**Turn - 07: Welcome to The Dark Zone!**

* * *

 _Once the gang left the green nation... Chrono continued with his doubts behind the ship._

"Well, eat enough." said Am, bringing a large plate of food for his guests.

"The best thing would be to worry about the rations." Chrono answered him, who leaves some food on the plate and gets up.

"It is clear that he is still worried about Dran." said Am...

"Yes, we can't let his spirits fall, besides ... he's the only one who can protect us." Kumi said, but they didn't have ... "I'll go with him." the princess told them.

"Well, then I'll make some preparations." Am answers, who comes out a moment.

 _ **On the deck of the ship ...**_

"Is everything all right Chrono?" Tokoha asks him.

"Yeah, why do you ask princess?" the redhead replied.

"Why do you... Why do you always call me princess, but you know I have a name and if you are going to be my fiancé it would be good if you stopped telling me: princess, your majesty or My lady." she answered him. "I know you're worried about Dran, and me too, but ... you could have a little confidence." she added.

"I'm sorry prin... I mean Tokoha." Chrono said to him, who manages to see something in the distance.

"Am, land in sight!" shouted Chrono, who saw his nation in the distance.

"Oh It's true..." she said, who was looking through a periscope. "Hey, you could go with me to the cabin please." she added.

"Sure." Both answer.

* * *

 _ **Already in the cabin ...**_

"And what are we waiting for?" Chrono asks, who was uneasy about getting off.

"Wait a moment Chrono, we can't get out off the ship." answered Am.

"What, why?" asks Chrono.

"Because we are fugitives." Am answers. "Besides ... when they attacked me and took Dran, they saw my face." she added.

"Then what do we do?" He asked again.

"Well now that you ask ... I had a plan B." Am saying to him, who moves a curtain and they show the princess and Kumi with clothes of another nation. "The clothes are from the nation of Megallanica, in a few words my nation." added Am.

"Am, these clothes are uncomfortable." said Tokoha, who had a white blouse, but the blouse was so short that she could see her belly. While at the bottom he wore shorts that left her legs gleaming.

"I agree with her, we don't know anything about the Dark Zone, wouldn't it be better if Chrono came with us?" Kumi said, who only wore a small scarf on his head, a sleeveless vest and shorts similar to Tokoha's.

"I agree, I can't let the prin ... Tokoha come out and less with those clothes." Chrono replied to Am. "That's true, but ... if Chronofang's army is here then they will capture you or kill you and bid farewell to Dran." the blue-haired pirate told him.

"so?" Chrono ask her.

"Don't worry, an old friend of mine comes here." Am answered him, in that all hear that the boat makes landfall. And a voice starts shouting from outside ... "Am, I'm here!"

"Oh, I told you, it's her." Am a Chrono said to him, but at that moment a blue dragon enters through one of the windows and goes up to the head of Am. "Hey, enough, Pi-chan, where is Luna?" Am asked the little blue dragon.

"Wow! This time, if you have many attendees?" Luna told him when he saw Chrono and the girls disguised in Am's clothes.

"Actually ... I'm doing a favor." Am answers. "By the way she is Luna, belongs to the Palemoon clan and she's one of my best friends since with her I can get all kinds of weapons." she added.

"I thought the Palemoon clan was just doing things like theater and circus?" Chrono asked.

"Well ... yeah that is truth, but Enishi leaves us all at half price." answers the pink-haired girl.

"okay?" Chrono reacts confused.

"Luna would mind taking them to get some weapons, due to the reason I tell you, neither the hollow head or I can get out off the ship." Am saying, who takes her friend's hands.

"Wait, she knows about us?" Chrono asked.

"Yes, I had time to communicate with this." Am shows him some transmitters made by the redhead's clan.

"Wait ... this wasn't yet for sale they were a prototype that had been invented." Chrono answers to her.

"Well, your clan should be proud, because they work very well." Am responding

"Nice to meet you guys, my name is Luna." the tamer girl was introduced once more. "And you should be Tokoha the princess of neo nectar, your friend Kumi of the OTT clan and finally ... Chrono the army soldier Gear C. and the fiance princess, I miss something else?" she said, leaving everyone surprised. Once they finished speaking the three girls come down from the ship, and go in search of weapons.

* * *

 _ **In the meantime...**_

"And what do we do to wait?" Chrono question.

"You could mop or sweep." he answers Am.

"The whole ship alone?" complained the redhead.

"Of course, I'm the captain, I can't clean my own ship." Am answers, who leaves and leaves Chrono with a mop and a bucket.

"I hate this!" Chrono shouted. while Chrono worked as a slave, the girls had more fun.

"Wow! so this is the nation where Chrono lives?" said the surprised princess.

"Yeah, it's usually something dark and creepy, but it's a nice place to live." Luna answers. "But from what I hear, is it that you have never left the palace princess?" Luna asks Tokoha.

"Yeah, I never left the palace, but ... at the same time I'm glad of that, because if I had left the palace I would never have met Chrono." she said, who remembers when she met Chrono for the first time.

"It must be very nice to fall in love with someone." Luna responds with a sad tone.

"You've never fallen in love with Luna?" Kumi asks, but at that moment pink-haired changes the subject. "Look, we're here."

"This is the store that I told you, come in, don't be shy." Luna told them, pushing them into the store.

"Luna, what brings you here?" asks the cat the pink-haired girl.

"Oh well ... I come with some friends who want "you know" Rekurt, so show us the best you have." Luna answered Rekurt.

"Well, ladies... come and see." said the cat. "I have weapons from many nations so choose well." he added. After buying weapons so they could defend themselves, they opted to return with Chrono and Am, but ...

"Damn, look!" said Tokoha, who at that moment saw a large number of drones that were part of the Chronofang army.

"What do we do now?" Kumi asked scared.

 _ **To be continue**_ _ **...**_


	9. Turn 08 - A New Mission!

_**Turn- 08 A New Mission!**_

* * *

"Look ..." said a soldier from Chronofang's army.

"identify yourself?" the drone asked them.

"They're just pirates, and I helped them get some weapons they needed." Luna responds to them, in that moment the drones laugh more than they can.

"What's funny?" Tokoha asks them.

"That these weapons are inesary." said one of the drones. "Yes, when Master Chronofang will have the stride Gate he will create the perfect utopia." added the other drone.

"Well, good luck with that ..." Tokoha said, but one of the drones stops her. "Excuse me, your face is familiar."

"I'm sorry, but these dirty pirates were helping me carry weapons to my country ... I'm sorry if they bothered you." said a voice that Kumi and Tokoha recognized very quickly.

"Shion!" both were happy to see the blond.

"Well, do what you want, we have better things to do." said one of the drones, who takes the step.

 ** _Upon reaching the dock, Tokoha tells Shion everything that has happened so far ..._**

"So Chrono is here with you princess, I'm so glad, I didn't stop imagining that you were alone." said the blonde, who then adds... "And why didn't he come with you?"

"As I told you before, he and one of his friends are fugitives for the time being." she told him.

"I see, then the best thing is that he tell me what is happening." Shion said, but then Kumi intervenes... "Don't you believe in the words of the princess?"

"It's not that, but I heard something from Master Altmile." the blonde replied, but that was when they arrived.

"We're back!" shouted Luna.

"I'm glad." Chrono greeted them, who helped them carry their weapons. "Oh Shion, you are here, it's also a pleasure to see you." added the soldier, who greeted the young blonde.

"Oh, did they arrive?" said Am, who turns around and runs into Shion. Without wanting both fall to the ground and Am falls into the chest of the blonde. "Miss, would you mind getting up?" Shion told him, while Am all embarrassed goes away to the other side of the ship.

"Who was she?" the blonde asks.

 ** _While Chrono was talking to Shion, Tokoha and the others went to see Am, who was dying of embarrassment inside._**

"Am something happening?" Tokoha asks her.

"No, it's nothing ..." she replies, who tries to act as if nothing had happened.

"But you're red." said the green-haired girl, who is then interrupted by Luna. "It won't be that you..." but at that moment... Am puts his hands over his friend's mouth.

"Oh, I see what happens here." said Tokoha, who was smiling at Am.

"Nothing happens here!" answered Am, who was beginning to blush.

"You're in love with Shion." the princess told him, to which the pirate replied "of course not!"

"I don't see the problem." Kumi commented, but once again Am takes the word "Our teachers have been in a fight for a long time, and for someone who follows the rules literally as they are written like the Royal Paladins... it is impossible."

"You won't know until you try." Luna consoled her.

"Exactly, even before I met Chrono I didn't know about the existence of the Gear Chronicle, so we'll help you." Tokoha told her, just at that moment Chrono and Shion had finished their talk and met with the rest.

"What's going on?" Chrono asks them.

"Nothing, it's only a girls chat." Tokoha answers him, who then adds... "and now we will go towards Megallanica, right Am?" the princess asked her blue-haired friend.

"Eh? Uhm ... well ... yeah." She said, just then Shion decides to speak "for what Chrono has told me, all of you haven't had a good time, so ... do you mind if I accompany you?" the blond asked.

"Well, let's go." said Am, who is going to take control of the boat.

"I said something wrong?" asks Shion.

"Not at all," replies Tokoha, who then approaches where Chrono is. "Are you still worried about Dran?"

"Yes, but I have a mission and that is to protect you." Chrono answers, upon hearing those words the princess gives him a kiss on the cheek, but ...

"Chrono ... If ... you're ... heard this ... report ... immediately." said a communication that cut a lot.

"what was that?" Tokoha asks.

"It seemed like an SOS." Shion replied.

"Or it could be a trap." said the redhead, suspecting the signal.

"The best thing will be to go and check out." Shion proposes, to which Chrono replies "the only one that will go it will be me."

 ** _Seeing all the scandal and fights that were building down, Am decided to go down._**

"What the hell is going on!" screams the blue-haired.

"is nothing." Chrono responds quickly.

"That is not true and you know it!" Tokoha claims him, after explaining everything to Am ...

"Let him go." Am told the others. "What the hell are you saying, Am?" said the annoyed princess at the response of the pirate.

"It's obvious that we can't stop him, but ... I'll tell you something soldier. Once we get to Megallanica you'll leave this ship and find another one to leave, I don't want to see my friend crying all the time." answered the blue-haired pirate, while hugging Tokoha.

"Fine." said Chrono, who was returning to his cabin.

"He's being very irrational." said Shion.

"I don't think so" said Kumi, who then adds. "If it's a trap, it's better that he go alone. I hate to say it, but he's keeping his promise to protect the princess."

"Yes, even you should understand it." commented Luna. "But if you want and to be more quiet, I can go with him." I attached the pink-haired.

"Well, we leave it in your hands then Luna." Am saying.

 _While on the boat the situation became somewhat tense Dran woke up from a long sleep..._

"Where I am?" the little one asked himself.

"Dran?" said someone who was by his side ...

"Serpent, are you Chronospin Serpent?" Dran asked.

"Yes, but if Chronofang's ingrate catches you that means that this is over." said the repressed serpent ...

"I don't think so, there's still Chrono and the Chronojet Master, so we still have hope." he said trying to raise the spirits to his partner. "I just hope I'm right, our lives are in your hands, Chronooooo!" thought Chrono Dran.

 _ **To be Continue**_ _ **...**_


	10. Turn 09 - The Land of The Seas

**_Turn 09 - The land of the Seas..._**

* * *

 _After Chrono made his decision, there was something that had him worried. So he knock on the door of the princess's cabin and throw a note._

 _ **minutes later...**_

"I'm here, Chrono, what's wrong?" said the princess, who goes out to talk to him.

"You are angry?" Chrono asked him.

"I don't know, why do you ask?" Tokoha said between tears. To which Chrono replies ... "Dran is the only friend I have, since I was a little boy I don't know anyone else, well ... that was until I met you. If it had not been for his antics I would never have met you."

"You're right, but..." Tokoha said, but Chrono silenced her by placing a finger on his lips.

"Once we get to Meganallica, we'll separate, but I promise it won't be the last time, I promise we'll see each other again and as soon as this war is over ... you and I will get married." Chrono said to her, who now had the hands of the young princess.

"It will be hard to make a trip without you ..." Tokoha cried, as he recharged himself on Chrono's chest.

"I know, but you'll have to do it, plus you have Shion and the others with you." Chrono answered, who was hugging the princess. Right now...

"I wasn't interrupting anything, right?" Ask Am, who had come down to something.

"not at all." Tokoha replied.

"Well, the best thing is that both of you go to rest, we will arrive at Meganaillica tomorrow morning." says Am, who is going to bed.

"I think we should do what she said." Chrono suggests the princess.

"Yes, but before that..." she says, who kisses Chrono on the cheek.

"And why was that?" asks the red-haired soldier, to which the princess replies ... "Ah, it was only your good night kiss, you rest."

* * *

 _ **The next day...**_

"Well, it's time to get up!" Am shouting at everyone.

"Are we there yet?" Kumi asked.

"Yes, so change up before the guys change too." he answers Am.

"Well, we'll be ready in a couple of minutes." Luna commented, who did not want to get up yet.

 _ **While with Chrono ...**_

"Shion I leave the princess in your hands." Chrono commented to the blonde.

"Yes, but there is something that doesn't fit me yet." Shion answers him, to which Chrono asks him... "What is bothering you?"

"Who is the captain of this ship?" Shion interrogates him.

"Well, her name is Am, and I found her in a harbor when Dran and I were running away." Chrono tells him.

"Yes, but do you know anything else about his past?" the blonde young man asks him.

"That matters?" Chrono answers him.

"No, but ..." the blonde replies, to which Chrono responds "then what is the problem? Am a good friend and I trust her."

"Well Shion, I have to take another boat, I leave the girls in your care." Chrono said to his blond friend, but...

"Ready to go?" a voice said in the distance.

"Luna, what are you doing here?" asks Chrono, who is surprised to see the pink-haired girl.

"Exactly, we came to help you" said a voice, who surprised Chrono once more.

"Princess?!" Chrono reacts surprised.

"Ehm? what did you call me?" she complained, since Chrono had called her back princess.

"I'm sorry, but Tokoha, aren't you supposed to be on the ship?" Chrono asked when he saw his fiancee standing in front of him.

Tokoha smiles a little, and walks to the side of Chrono.

"Listen, come back with Shion and Am, they'll keep you safe," Chrono told him.

"No, also if I stay, Kumi and I will bother them." Tokoha answers, to which Chrono asks "Kumi is with you?"

"No, she went to buy some supplies with Am." Tokoha replies.

"I don't want to interrupt you, but ... the ship has already left." Luna told them.

"what do I do now?" Chrono wondered.

"Well, we have no choice, let's take with us." Luna added, to which Chrono just sighed and said... "Fine."

"By the way, Luna, is there any ship that goes to... The Dragon Empire?" Chrono asked.

"I don't think so, by the hour I don't think we'll find any, but maybe tomorrow morning." she replies (despite being 3pm there were only two boats headed to the dragon empire).

"Then what do we do?" Chrono asked.

"The only thing we can do now is rest, but... well, I think they'll tell you in any hotel we go to." Luna replies, heading towards a sign that says "Hotel."

 _Once they arrived at the hotel, they were greeted by a pair of twins..._

"Hi, how can we help you?" says one of the blue-haired twins.

"We only come to rest a little." Chrono tells him.

"Well, welcome to the hotel " _ **blue mermaid**_ " My name is Jilian, wait a minute and my sister will take you to your rooms." said one of the twins, who adds... "Sister we have clients."

"Nice to meet you, my name is ... Sharlene, and I'll take you to your rooms." said the other girl who was next to Jilian. The Chrono and the girls walk down a wide corridor until...

"I apologize, I didn't see you." a blond boy told Chrono.

"Oh Leon-sama, will you go out again?" Sharlene asks.

"No, I don't want to be a victim of the Bermuda triangle..." the young blonde replies.

"Bermuda tiangle?" Chrono asked.

"Yes, you'll see ... here in Meganaillica there is an urban legend that says you must close doors and windows so as not to hear the mermaids song of the Bermuda triangle." Luna commented to him.

"Well, we'll be careful." Chrono answered ... shortly after Sharlene led them to her rooms, but ...

"Wait, how will I stay with Luna?" Tokoha complained.

"Well, as you are women and there are rules in this hotel, you couldn't let the soldier stay with you." Sharelen responded kindly.

"But Chrono and I are engaged!" Tokoha answers him.

"Well that changes things, I think?" Sharlene said confused, but then she adds... "I'm going to ask my sister if we can do something."

 **Some minutes later...**

"I talk to my sister and she said that if they are married, there won't be any problem." said Sharlene, who was coming out of the lobby.

"Unfortunately we're just enganged, so ..." Chrono said, as he took another room.

 _After that, everyone went to rest, but Chrono received another message..._

 _ **To be Continue**_ _ **...**_


	11. the Legend of the Mermaids

**Turn 10: The Legend of the Mermaids.**

* * *

"Uhm." Tokoha complained, as she walk into the room.

"What's wrong, Tokoha?" said Luna, who saw the green-haired girl walking around the room.

"I'm annoyed." she replies, and then adds "At least Chrono could have said something, but no ... he doesn't care that we are enganged or anything."

"I see that you are upset, but you also came without saying anything, from my point of view both of you are guilty, the only think is that you are doing a drama." Luna commented to her.

 _While Tokoha and Luna argued in their room, Chrono tried to open a window to escape ..._

"Well, the last signal I received was from here, the best thing would be to do a quick investigation." said the red-haired soldier, so he went out to investigate, but the biggest surprise was that there was nobody in the streets, until...

"Hello" was greeted by a female voice.

"Who are you?" Chrono asked.

"My name is Emi" she introduced herself.

"Nice to meet you, Emi-san." Chrono answers, but at that moment Emi gets a little closer.

"And tell me what do you do around here and at this time?" she asked him.

"Well ... I'm looking for someone," Chrono replied.

"oh, what surprises me is that you remain at this hour, have anyone told you about the legends of the Bermuda Triangle clan?" Emi told him.

"Yes, but since you belong to that clan and you haven't done anything to me ... well, I think everything is a myth." Chrono answered him.

"And why are you so sure, I could do this ..." Emi replies, who comes out a little more of the water and kisses Chrono.

"Why did you do that?" asks the redhead who is surprised and takes a few steps back.

"I thought it would be fun, since you're kind of nervous." Emi responded, while laughing a little.

"Anyway ... you haven't seen a unit whose name is Timebreak Dragon?" Chrono asks Emi.

"I've seen many units, you'll have to be more specific." she answers, as she takes a seat on the shore of the pier.

"He is a dragon, his armor is yellow and is very different from a Kagero or Nurakami, since his armor has a gear on his back." Chrono said to him, who describes his partner.

"Oh sure!" Emi replied, adding "it is in the kingdom of my clan, when I saw it it was very bad so I took it to my kingdom to cure it."

"I can see?" asks Chrono.

"You can't do it for two reasons: The first is that only very few men can enter the clan," Emi told the young redhead.

"and why only some man?" asks Chrono.

"Well, first of all, the only men that can enter are our victims or to be more clearer the men we choose for a settlement." she explains, and that was when Chrono understood her.

"Then the only way to see it is with a marriage arrangement?" Chrono asked.

"Yeah, and since you are already enagnged ... well ... is it difficult?" Emi makes him

"How do you know I'm enganged?" Chrono asked, but it was interrupted by Emi "when I kissed you for the first time, I discovered it."

"Besides, if I took you to our kingdom, you would have to leave everything behind ... that includes your clan." Emi adds

"I see ..." Chrono says depressed.

"But don't worry, he's fine" Emi said smiling.

"You could give him a message ..." Chrono told him.

"Okay, what do I tell him?" Emi asks him, but then adds ... "even though he's just hurt, we'll let him go soon." Hearing that, Chrono was happy, but still he continued.

"Tell him that no matter what happens, Master Chronojet and I will bring peace to Cray." Chrono said in a very serious tone.

"Wait, you said Chronojet ..." Emi reacted, while Chrono only nodded.

"Take this, he gave it to me and told me that if someone from his clan came to look for him I had to give it to him." Emi responds, who gives Chrono a small bag that was a little wet.

"Thanks Emi-san, but can you know what's inside the bag?" Chrono question.

"I'm sorry, that's a secret." she answers, who returns to the sea.

"Well, I think I'll have to go back to the girls and see if I can contact Am or Shion," the redhead thought.

 _Chrono returned to the hotel, only to run into Tokoha, who at that moment was furious..._

"Why weren't you in your room?" she told him annoyed.

"Oh well, that's because I got a call from Timebreak and decided to answer it." Chrono excused himself.

"But you left your room, despite everything I said." says Luna.

"well yeah, but everything is a myth, today I met a girl from the Bermuda Triangle clan and she was very kind." Chrono responds, but by saying that he got into more trouble.

"Oh, so a girl was nice to you?" Tokoha asked him, who looked terrifying.

"Well ... something like that," said the redhead, who seemed to have those chills.

"Could you explain?" she asks him.

"hehe, I got a message from Timbreak and decided to go and look for it, right then and there I met Emi-san and she told me that Timebreak was very hurt and for some reason he had stayed in her kingdom while the Bremuda Triangle they healed their wounds. " Chrono explained.

"Do you think I'm a idiot Chrono?" asks the princess, who becomes very serious.

"No, look, she even gave me this." Chrono commented to him, who adds ... "he told me Timebreak had given it to me so that I could give it to Master Chronojet."

"and should I believe you?" Tokoha replies annoyed.

"Well yes, I'm not lying or anything." Chrono replied, but was surprised by Tokoha's question "you aren't hiding anything from me, are you?"

"Of course not ..." he answered nervously.

"Are you sure?" she said getting closer.

"I said no prin ... I mean Tokoha." he answered Chrono, who is greeted by a loud slap.

"Why was that?" asked the redhead.

"for a laying to me, and for calling me a princess." she answered very annoyed.

"EH...?" Chrono reacts confused.

"Pi-chan saw you, and also the kiss you gave to Emi-san." Luna answers.

"Wait ... I didn't give her anything, she was the one who kissed me." Chrono responds to Luna.

"That doesn't matter, the real question is ... how are you going to solve this?" said Luna, who leaves with Tokoha and leaves Chrono alone.

 _ **To be Continue**_ _ **...**_


	12. Turn 11 - Fake Wedding?

**_Turn 11: Fake Wedding?_**

* * *

 _Chrono and company were heading towards The Dragon Empire, because they would meet Am and the rest of the gang. Pi the dragon of Luna was in charge of sending the message to them, but before that, Chrono had to fix an important issue._

"Hi ... Tokoha." Chrono greeted her, but she didn't turn around to see him. "Uhm ... are you still mad with me?" Chrono asked.

"what do you think?" she replied.

"What can I do to forgive me?" Chrono asks her.

"You could marry me ..." she answers.

"Tokoha, I already told you I would love it, but we have a war and it's near by... I would prefer ti to be after the war." the young redhead replies.

"And why don't you make a fake wedding?" suggests Luna.

"A fake wedding?" they said both confused.

"Yeah, because... it is evident that both aren't 18. So what if they only do a small ceremony until both of you have the legal age to get married." Luna commented to them.

"I don't know ..." Chrono nervous said ... who asks "What do you think Tokoha?"

"I don't know?" Tokoha answered them.

"It will only be momentary, when we are 18 we will get married." Chrono answers smiling.

"You promise me?" she asks him.

"Of course." Chrono replied.

"Well, then let's go for the things you need." Luna told them.

 _While Chrono was walking through the Megallanica market looking for a gift for Tokoha, he saw someone who became familiar ..._

"Timebreak is really you?" Chrono asked when trying to identify that unit.

"Chrono... it's a pleasure to see you." Timebreak greeted him.

"If you are here, does that mean that your wounds are already healing?" asks Chrono.

"Yes, but I'm still not 100 percent." laughed Timebreak. "And what brings you here? I thought you would have gone to help our Master Chronojet?"

"Well, the truth is ..." says Chrono, who tells him about the situation.

"I'm sorry I got you into this problem, but... I think I know how to fix it." Timebreak answered him.

"Don't worry, I had already thought about marrying the princess, besides it's also a fake wedding, don't worry so much." Chrono answered him.

"Very bad answered soldier." said a female voice that came behind Chrono.

"Emi-san?!" Chrono reacted surprised.

"See you again" Emi greets him, who sees Chrono surprised ... "oh this, well... it's a skill of my clan we can also walk on the land, but we don't do it very often."

"I see ..." Chrono answers. "and what brings you here?"

"Well, listen to your conversation and I think what you need is this ..." Emi says, who gives her a bottle with a small flower.

"what is this?" asks Chrono.

"The name of the flower is ... " **le véritable amour**." Emi answers him.

"eh? I don't understand?" Chrono question confused.

Emi sighs a little ... "This flower is unique, if you give it to a loved one, it will begin to shine until the heart of your loved one stops beating."

"I still don't understand~." Chrono answers him.

"What I want to say is... if you give this flower to the princess, the flower will shine until your heart stops beating. Emi told Chrono.

"I'm not sure ..." Chrono thought, but in the end I take the bottle...

 _ **While with Tokoha ...**_

"Princess, I want to remind you that it's a fake wedding." said Luna, who was seeing Tokoha watching a wedding dress.

"I know, but it's beautiful..." said the green-haired girl.

"For the moment, let's get only a veil and a gift for the groom, pls?" Luna answers.

"Well, but it's a shame that Am, Shion and Kumi aren't with us." Tokoha said a little sadly.

"Don't worry, when you marry they will be there." Luna comments to raise her mood.

"Thank you very much." Tokoha answers her.

"By the way, princess?" Luna asks her.

"what's going on?" she answers.

"Have you already know what would you give to Chrono?" asks Luna, who had a bit of curiosity.

"Nop, I Don't." she replies to him who laughs nervously... "The Clan that Chrono belongs to is still a mystery, besides... since a long time ago we didn't talk ... So I don't know very well what he likes and what he doesn't." she added.

"You have it a bit difficult, I know, why don't you give him a new weapon from his nation?" Luna asks him.

"But we'd have to go back to the Dark Zone and there's no time." she answers.

"And if you give him this?" Luna commented to him, who saw a small pocket lock.

"Luna, you are a genius! His clan is based on time travel, so a pocket watch is perfect." Tokoha said happily.

 _ **Some minutes later...**_

"It's the first time I'm at a wedding, but thanks for inviting us." said nervous Timebreak dragon.

"Imagine how I am ..." Chrono told him, his legs were shaking.

"Calm down, calm down, everything will be fine." Emi told Chrono.

"Well ... here we go." said Luna, who enters with Tokoha but her face was covered by a white veil.

"Excuse me, but ... now what?" Timebreak dragon asked them, to which Emi responds ... "remove the veil and both repeat after me."

"I promise to protect you at any cost." Emi said.

"All right." Chrono answers, who repeats exactly what Emi had said.

"now you." Emi told Tokoha.

"Do I have to say the same?" Tokoha asks, Emi just laughs and answers "Of course not, now repeat after me... I promise to be by your side, no matter what happens ... and give your children a nice home."

"Do I have to say that?" said Tokoha, who became all red from embarrassment.

"Yes, you have to, originally that is what is said at the wedding of this Planet." Emi answers, Tokoha just sighs and repeats each word Emi said.

"Well, now what?" Chrono asks her.

"Now you can kiss the bride." Emi said with a smile.

"ok ..." answers Chrono, who kisses the princess, while she simply hugs him hard not to let him go.

"Hey you two, get a room!." Luna joked.

"Sorry ..." they both said.

"Well, now exchange your gifts." Emi said to them, who after exchanging their gifts, Chrono had a doubt ...

"Emi-san, how do you know about this?" the redhead asks him.

"Very simple Chrono, My Clan was the one who started with this, so it's normal for me to know everything about marriage." she answers.

"I see ..." Chrono told him, but then Luna arrived with good news ...

"Chrono! Shion and Am is already here, we just have to tackle and go to the dragon empire."

"Well, see you, Emi-san, and please watch Timebreak until it heals." said Chrono, who saw him leave with his friends and left the nation of Megallanica.

 _ **To be continue**_ _ **...**_


End file.
